


Гнев Божий

by Ilana_Toss



Series: Страх Божий [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эс Нодта предупреждали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гнев Божий

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013.
> 
> Бета - Пэмдар.

Исида Урю шел по коридорам Силберна. Он справился. Кровь Императора плескалась в горле, от ладоней на белом плаще оставались неопрятные потные отпечатки, а в голове шумело, но он справился. Церемония посвящения прошла успешно. Если, конечно, не считать того, что он ненароком противопоставил себя остальным штернриттерам.

Чем дальше от тронного зала, тем скуднее были освещены коридоры. Белые, безликие, бесконечные — Урю шел по ним, не разбирая дороги, и опомнился лишь тогда, когда мертвенно-бледная подсветка мигнула и пропала. Урю щелкнул пальцами, возвращая ее — этот жест он подсмотрел перед началом церемонии у слуг, приставленных к нему. Вообще-то, их, скорее, следовало называть сторожами, и странно, что ни один не последовал за ним сюда… Могло ли это быть ловушкой? Умирать так рано и так глупо Урю не планировал. 

Или, может, успешное завершение церемонии автоматически уравнивало его в правах с другими штернриттерами? Или даже более того, ставило его всего на одну ступень ниже Яхве? 

Ответить на этот и другие вопросы мог только сам Яхве, но его Урю не рискнул бы спрашивать. А сейчас только и нужно было, что вспомнить повороты и поскорее вернуться в свои покои.

Урю огляделся, на всякий случай запоминая место — стены были испещрены трещинами, будто никто не боролся здесь с отпечатками времени, — и сделал шаг.

В ботинке вязко хлюпнуло.

В тусклом свете Урю видел, как белая замша на глазах темнела, намокая изнутри, как сквозь нее по краю подошвы медленно проступала влага. Урю нагнулся, тронул мысок ботинка пальцем, потом поднес руку к лицу. В ноздри ударил тягучий железистый запах.

Кровь.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на ноги: ботинки и низ брюк потемнели, будто Урю переходил вброд реку крови.

— Нас-с-следник, — прошелестело сзади. Урю рывком обернулся, крест квинси потеплел, соскользнул в ладонь, расправляясь, превращаясь в духовный лук.

Раздался тихий смешок.

— Бес-с-сполезно, мальчик. Это тебе не поможет.

— Кто ты? Выходи! — Урю с облегчением понял, что голос его при этом не дрожал. Только руки.

От стены плавно отделилась белая высокая фигура. Бледные, вроде бы желтоватые волосы укутывали ее вторым плащом.

— Грандмастер? — наугад произнес Урю. Хотя с чего бы Хашвальту околачиваться здесь?

— Не угадал, — хихикнул неизвестный. Взметнулся плащ, и на квинси будто тушью брызнули — так растеклась чернота по его рукам, волосам и лицу.

— Эс Нодт! — выдавил Урю. Штернриттер «F» всю церемонию не отрывал от него жадного взгляда, и сейчас Урю невольно начало подташнивать, а чувство тревоги едва ли не овеществилось.

— Ты неосторожен, маленький принц, — прежним шелестящим шепотом произнес Эс Нодт. — Ты напролом идешь к своей цели и не смотришь по сторонам, но оглядись! Ты идешь по трупам! Чья кровь на твоих руках?!

Урю отшатнулся к змеящейся трещинами стене, оперся о нее рукой — на белой краске остался смазанный кровавый отпечаток. Кусок покрытия отскочил, и из получившейся дыры на Урю глянул круглый глаз с черным зрачком на всю радужку.

— Ты затеял страшную игру, — шепнул Эс Нодт, непостижимым образом переместившись за его спину. — Кто выживет в итоге? Чья жизнь будет ценой за победу?

— Н-н-не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — непослушными губами выдохнул Урю.

Духовный лук истаял без следа, повиснув на его запястье бесполезным ледяным медальоном. Эс Нодт коснулся пальцем креста, и холод поднялся по руке Урю до локтя.

— Что случилось? Неужели ты испугался — меня? — рассмеялся Эс Нодт, и смех этот, сухой и шелестящий, холодком прокатился по позвоночнику Урю, приподнимая волоски на загривке, парализуя, пригвождая к месту. — Как же тогда ты предстанешь перед Императором? Как ты сумеешь его убить? В тебе недостаточно смелости, маленький принц, тебе не хватит сил. Ты слишком боишься…

«Боишься… Боишься…» — эхом прошуршало в ушах.

— Не боюсь, — едва сумел выдавить Урю и слабо дернулся. Но Эс Нодт уже обхватил его тощими руками, вцепившись, как паук в добычу, и невозможно было вырваться из ледяной хватки.

— Врешь, сам себе врешь, — усмехнулся Эс Нодт над его ухом, шипы намордника вдавились в щеку. — Ты полон страха, маленький принц, ты боишься, что правда выйдет наружу. Достаточно раскрыть одну ложь, даже самую маленькую, и она потянет за собой остальные, и ты будешь обречен. Я покажу тебе.

Он подцепил черным ногтем застежку плаща, длинные тонкие пальцы, похожие на паучьи лапки, изгибаясь под немыслимыми углами, пробежались вдоль ряда пуговиц на кителе, и холодная рука скользнула за пазуху.

— Одна ложь, за ней следующие, и вот ты обнажен и беззащитен.

У Урю перехватило дыхание, будто Эс Нодт уже схватил его за горло.

А тот медленно поглаживал его по груди, вычерчивая на голой коже непонятные символы, и негромко напевал речитативом:

— Раз-два, поймали мертвеца… Три-четыре, ему кости раздробили… Пять-шесть, чтобы не мог он никого съесть… Семь-восемь, но он съест и имени не спросит…

Ледяные пальцы нашарили под кителем и рубашкой сосок, сжали — Урю зашелся хриплым стоном.

— Кричи, маленький принц, кричи, — шепнул Эс Нодт. — Никто тебя не услышит, не бойся. Никому ты здесь не нужен, маленький глупый принц.

Другая рука, такая же холодная, царапнула живот, пробираясь под пояс брюк. Урю мелко задрожал, не в силах пошевелиться. Он должен материализовать духовный лук, активировать блут вене, оттолкнуть Эс Нодта, защитить себя… Но он не мог сдвинуться с места.

— Кричи, маленький принц, — повторил Эс Нодт. — Кричи для меня, кричи громче.

Острые ногти прошлись по нежной кожице члена, скользнули дальше, сжимая и тиская мягкую мошонку. Урю похолодел от ужаса. Эс Нодт надавил сзади коленом, вынуждая его раздвинуть ноги, ногти царапнули уже промежность и анус.

— Кричи же! — в свистящем шепоте вспыхнули требовательные нотки. 

Урю задрожал сильнее: он и рад был крикнуть, но из парализованного страхом горла не вырывалось ни единого звука. Эс Нодт прижался к Урю всем телом, будто желая срастись с ним, краем слуха Урю уловил слабый щелчок. Кожаный намордник упал на пол, звякнули о каменные плиты острые стальные шипы, и Эс Нодт прижался к лицу Урю безгубым ртом. Урю попытался отвернуться, но мышцы заледенели, позволяя только дышать, да и то через раз.

— Кричи! — Эс Нодт вонзил ногти в его плоть, разрывая кожу, и Урю задохнулся долгим высоким — на одной ноте — воплем.

Он кричал, срывая связки, и что-то ломалось в нем, переплетаясь и крошась, выкручивая мышцы и нервы, умирая и рождаясь заново. Стены дрожали и колебались от этого крика, штукатурка ссыпалась на пол белым пеплом. 

Эс Нодт отпрянул от Урю, черные глаза вылезли из орбит, в них плескался бескрайний ужас. Руки слепо шарили в воздухе, будто отмахиваясь от чего-то невидимого, а рот разевался в беззвучном крике. Растаял на полу кожаный намордник — растаял, чтобы вновь появиться на искаженном нечеловеческим ужасом лице.

А потом наследник Императора, Принц Света открыл глаза.

И был свет.


End file.
